luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
The Would-Be Prince of Darkness
| Next = }} The Would-Be Prince of Darkness is the third episode of the first season of . It aired on February 8, 2016. Summary When a 22-year-old future superstar quarterback wakes up to find a dead girl floating in his swimming pool, he turns to his friend, Lucifer, for help. Lucifer enlists Chloe to investigate the case, which leads to the world of big money sports and people who will literally kill to be number one. Plot A distraught woman steps over a ledge before Lucifer appears behind her and eggs her on, saying that it would be a warm welcome. When asking whether or not it would hurt, he says that there is only one way to find out. She jumps and it is revealed that they are at a party and the girl has leapt from the height into a pool. Wine glass in hand, Lucifer strolls through the crowd and expresses surprise when a dour-looking man refuses to join in the merrymaking despite at a charming young woman's request. She leaves and Lucifer introduced himself to the man, Ty, who recognizes him as the favor-granting club owner but declines his help. Lucifer reveals that he is fascinated with Ty's virginity despite the latter's status as a star quarterback. Ty replies by saying that his agent wanted him to throw the party and "loosen up". Lucifer is tempted him to reveal his deep desires - skipping morning workout, chilling on the couch and watching Master Chef - to which Lucifer declares boring. Ty finally admits his wish to have sex - which he wants to hold off until marriage - and that his girlfriend broke up with him. Lucifer points out the woman from the scene earlier, but Ty refuses yet again, bringing up his mother's teachings, which disgusts Lucifer. The devil eventually manages to convince Ty to "seize the day". Lucifer meets the woman from the pool and introduced himself. She refused to believe him to be the famous club owner, saying she saw him in a "Rap Battle" before, which Lucifer found horrifying. She added even his accent was fake and left him staring after her in disbelief, but he perked up at the prospect of preying on other pretty girls. The next morning, Ty frantically woke up Lucifer - sleeping in a mostly naked pile of those three girls he spotted last night - and said something really bad happened in a panic. At first, Lucifer thought he scored with the girl, but he begged for a favor, prompting Lucifer to leave with him. At home, Chloe Decker searches for "debunking hypnotism". Trixie asked whether Dan forgot to pick her up, but Chloe said he's probably only stuck in traffic. Trixie asked what she's doing, and she told her she wanted to figure out how he's doing things she couldn't explain. Trixie thought Dan may be able to help, but Chloe didn't think so. When Trixie proposed to just ask Lucifer, Chloe said he won't reveal his secrets and that she had to find out on her own as her phone rang. She's shocked that Lucifer knew her phone number. He brought her to Ty's mansion and cheerfully pointed out the mysterious woman's dead body floating in the swimming pool. The police began investigating the murder. Ty was not able to be of much help, claiming he didn't remember much other than that her name may be "Ali". Chloe was displeased that Lucifer used her as his personal police contact, and his interference in the forensics. Lucifer gestured to the girls he slept with when asked for an alibi, but Chloe said she would leave it to someone else. Ty, Chloe and Lucifer look over some photos from the party, while Lucifer flung random accusations in a generally unhelpful manner. Chloe became fed up and dragged him out of the mansion to the rest of the witnesses, telling him to stay until he had better to offer. As Chloe sorted through possible evidence with no success so far, Dan arrived and apologized for his no-show. With no ID matching the victim, Chloe found a purse with a car key that led to a car with a matching ID. A CSI came up and told the pair she found the missing fake fingernail of the victim in Ty's master bedroom. Chloe heard some weird noises and found Lucifer leaning outside, watching what turned out to be a sex tape of Ty and Ali on what's assumed to be her phone. Chloe stopped him from deleting the video and reached the point where Ty found out Ali was recording their tryst. Ignoring Lucifer's protests, Chloe accused Ty of murdering Ali and ordered him to be arrested. Ty angrily blamed Lucifer. Lucifer was adamant that Ty did not kill Ali, while Chloe insisted maintaining his reputation was motivation enough, especially since he lied about his relationship with Ali. Lucifer tried to investigate further, but Chloe forcefully dismissed him. Back at Lux, Maze told Lucifer she received calls from Financial Investigations Unit about acts of destruction and dine-and-dashing (which greatly amused her) in his name that Lucifer indignantly claimed were beneath him. Lucifer told Maze to find and punish the impostor, but Maze countered that she found this human interesting and was eager to see what he would do next, and left still giggling at the thought of Lucifer eating Zany Wings while he fumed. Lucifer ranted about his impostor to Linda, but she said she handled a similar problem with not much issue and that his overreaction may have something to do with his frustration over Ty's case, and he said he punishes the guilty, but Ty wasn't. Chloe tried to reach Ty's agent but the receptionist said she needed an appointment. She was distracted by Lucifer nearby making fun of some suits. They both knew she called the agency a few hours before her death - and it was transferred to Ty's agent, Joe Hanson. Chloe attempted to make him leave but he refused, so she reluctantly allowed him to come along. Joe Hanson said Ty wouldn't kill, but refused to answer Chloe's further questions before his attorney arrives. Lucifer used his powers on him while Chloe watched, as the agent said he wanted to be the greatest and he had to protect his clients. Joe tried to strike a deal, saying he would tell them everything as long as they help look into something, but Chloe threatened to arrest him, accusing him for exploiting her sexually with his clients in return for promoting her. He admits to hiring her to have sex with Ty, not to change his image but to help him get over his ex, a secret crazy fan. He refused to break up with her despite Joe's requests after she became possessive, and Joe got him to file a restraining order after she turned violent, which Lucifer noted. While staking out Debra, Lucifer denied that God would be inclined to make it rain in this particular case. They briefly talked about Lucifer's intent to find the real killer. They accosted Debra who didn't want anything to do with them. Suddenly, Debra's car blew up. They found out it was a remote detonation, and Lucifer accused Debra of guilt suicide. Chloe said it was a scare rather than an attempt to kill her. Debra admitted she went to Ty's party - or rather, looked in from outside, and was upset to see him kissing another girl, but this led to her alibi: she was gorging at a frozen yogurt place for three hours, including the time of Ali's murder. Dan said Ronnie Hillman - a long-time shady Hollywood personality spotted on the scene - may have rigged the car, but she would never talk to cops. They arranged for Lucifer to vouch for Dan to get an opportunity to arrest her. Lucifer met her at Lux and told her someone else needed her assistance, but she assumed it was his issue with the impostor. Lucifer ran with it and she left. Soon enough, Ronnie got hold of "The Would-Be Prince of Darkness" and brought him in blindfolded. While suited in the same way, it was revealed that the impostor did not look much like Lucifer, to the latter's surprise. The impostor boldly claimed he was Lucifer. Lucifer and Maze pondered what punishment would be appropriate, and the impostor admitted he only pretended to be him to get women and free drinks, and that his name was Justin. Lucifer became more incensed and vowed to destroy him, but Maze saying that it's almost like he's punishing himself prompted him to let Justin leave, which disappointed Maze. The cops came in and arrested Ronnie, who was at first smug but denied killing Ali, accusing Debra instead. Chloe theorized that she tried to make Debra kill Ali but she couldn't do it. Ronnie said she had been working with Ali and told her to sleep with Ty. Ronnie claimed Ty's agent Joe hired her to blackmail Ty, which Lucifer found odd. He realized Chloe thought Joe killed Ali, but she said they didn't have any proof. Chloe reasoned that he painted Debra as the killer and must know she went to the party. At a meeting, Joe boasted to Ty and some other people about their agency protecting him from bad publicity. Chloe and Lucifer entered and Chloe took Ty for more questioning, promoting Joe to admit he was at the party. Ty was confused that his own agent would plan to blackmail him with the sex tape, but realized it was because he had one meeting with another agency. Joe ranted that Ty was too important to him, and Lucifer said Ali didn't want to give him the video. Joe admitted she said Ty was a good guy and didn't want to go through with Joe's plan. He claimed to only want her phone but "squeezed too hard". When he tried to flee the scene, Lucifer threw him through a window, to everyone's shock, but Chloe managed to calm him down and arrest Joe. Ty said he wasn't planning to leave Joe before, and thanked Lucifer for staying good to the deal. Debra came running out of the crowd and they reconciled. Lucifer tried to take credit for solving the case, but Chloe thought he jeopardized the mission. Lucifer told Linda he decided not to punish Justin, as his rage towards him was displaced from somewhere else. Linda asked him why did he came to Los Angeles, and said that she thought he did like everyone else, to reinvent themselves. Lucifer said he liked to punish bad people, but Linda pointed out he was starting to like getting justice for good people as well. Chloe repeatedly looked at a recording of Lucifer throwing Joe through the window. Cast Main * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest * Richard T. Jones as Joe Hanson * Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Ronnie Hillman * Redaric Williams as Ty Huntley * Sofia Vassilieva as Debra Macall * Grant Harvey as Justin Gallery 103 Lucifer Chloe Debra post car bomb 2.jpg 103 Chloe.jpg 103 Chloe investigating car bomb.jpg 103 Lucifer Chloe Debra post car bomb.jpg 103 Debra McCall post car bomb.jpg 103 Lucifer Chloe Debra car explosion 3.jpg 103 Chloe Dan investigating.jpg 103 Lucifer Chloe.jpg 103 Lucifer Chloe Ty watch video.jpg 103 Lucifer investigating.jpg 103 Lucifer Chloe at pool.jpg 103 Lucifer at Ty's party.jpg 103 Lucifer Ty at party.jpg 103 Lucifer Chloe Debra car explosion 2.jpg 103 Lucifer Chloe 2.jpg 103 Lucifer Chloe car 3.jpg 103 Lucifer Chloe car 2.jpg Trivia * This is the first episode of the series where Amenadiel did not appear. Videos LUCIFER An Unexpected Dilemma FOX BROADCASTING Links fr:L'aspirant prince des ténèbres ru:Горе-князь Тьмы de:Eifersucht und Erpressung es:The Would-Be Prince of Darkness ro:Impostorul prințului intunericului Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Help needed